


Dante; The Chaos Ball Saga

by xXxSupahDantexXx



Series: Dante; The Chaos Ball Saga [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxSupahDantexXx/pseuds/xXxSupahDantexXx
Summary: CHAPTER 1Dante was never understood by his piers.  But that was okay, because he always knew that geniuses like himself were often lone wolves; burdened with their own immense knowledge and introspection.  Everything was going as normal for our introspective hero.  That is; until the portal appeared...Just where did this mysterious portal lead?





	1. Dante; The Chaos Ball Saga CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me, Dante!(Get it?) This is the first chapter of my new fic; Dante; The Chaos Ball Saga. I'm gonna be working on this between projects in my creative writing class. Don't worry, I'm a really fast writer, so I usually have a lot of free time in that class. I swear, Mrs. Christopherson just lets ANYONE into that miserable classroom; even the most dunderheaded of students. But, despite dealing with these neanderthals and morons everyday, this is a blessing in disguise. I don't have a computer at home, so the school laptops provide the perfect outlet for my creativity. Stay posted; more chapters coming soon!

Another drab day in Mrs. Christopherson's class. That's my creative writing teacher for my creative writing class. Or, at least; that's what I'd call it if it were ACTUALLY a class at all. Everything Mrs. Christopherson has said thus far had been stuff I'd already known. Heh, more like Creative Writing REMINDER. I looked around at the glazed faces of my piers, internally SCOFFING at their inability to read even the simplest of novella. Who even let these idiots into the "class"?

Well, at least it was always quiet in Mrs. Christopherson's class. My next period, gym, was always the lowlight(Opposite of highlight, for those lacking braincells.) of my day. To my dismay, the school bell rang; it's swan song signaling the end of my third period creative writing "class". Oh joy; it was time for gym...

\--

If I had wanted to see gorillas pounding their chests and swinging around like apes; I would just go to a zoo. Sadly, I got all that and more whenever I went to gym class. I've never been physically gifted, at least not as much so as these roided-out monkeys. All of my strength was internal, which was far, FAR more valuable. Sadly; That fact never seemed to matter in this onesided, backwater class. I wasn't even allowed to wear my trusty goggles on my forehead whenever we attended this stupid class. Just gym shorts and t-shirt. No trenchcoat, no goggles.

Today was Dodge Ball day, because of course it was Dodge Ball day. I've always been a limber guy, and my agility is second-to-none; of course. So of course I was always good at dodging. But when the time came to throw, all of my carefully calculated shots missed their targets. The gym balls were all made to utilize brute strength; the practiced technique of an intellectual never came into play; further dividing the playing field between the dumb jocks and the classy intellectuals like myself. If only I were in a world where my brains could outmatch their brawns.

After the games I found myself in the locker room; jocks spraying their Axe Body Spray Chocolate Flavor everywhere. It was not unlike a gas chamber to my jewish prisoner. The miasma(That means noxious fog.) filled the room, exemplifying why I never used deodorant. It was a truly disgusting place. As I recovered my trench coat and trusty goggles, I was approached by my mortal enemy; Chase McNallie. The towering behemoth sauntered up to me as he always did; flashing that obnoxiously white smile. Didn't he know it was bad to stain one's teeth white? Teeth were naturally yellow; that was just how nature intended.

"Bro your warmup pushups aren't getting you anywhere bro, you should let me show you how to do 'em right, bro!" he blasted at me. His voice was always so loud and demanding, like a dog barking for a succulent(That means juicy.) treat.

"Heh, I don't need your PALTRY(That means poor.) advice, Chase. I do all my exercise right here." I pointed to my head, the central control of all my intellectual prowess. He just gawked at me like the ape he was.

"I got you, bro. Remember that." The dumb jock began walking away, thoroughly and unequivocally(Irreversibly.) trounced by my mighty intellect. His consciousness obliterated; I continued about my day, all the while not knowing how crazy it would become...

\--

I went home after the day had ended, alone and left to my thoughts. That was where I felt most at home anyway; in my headspace. I laid down on my bed, staring over at my Sonic the Hedgehog and Dragon Ball Z posters hanging on the wall. If only I lived in Mobius, I thought. That's Sonic's homeworld, by the way; Mobius. Unlike Earth, smart people weren't left to rot on the sidelines. If you weren't fast or strong, you could be really smart and build robots and stuff. Plenty of hotties there would respect his intelligence, too. I was sure of it.

I didn't have a computer at home, but I did at least have a smartphone. An iPhone, despite what those dunderhead Android fans said. iPhones were clearly the better device. Any problems they had were always solved by the newest issue in the following year. And Dante was happy to pay for said updates. Well, his parents were, anyway.

Suddenly, the shimmering from my phone was overshadowed by a shimmering on my wall. Before I knew it, Sonic's face was obscured by a glowing yellow circle. The circle grew, and before I knew it...it seemed to turn into a...ring? I got out of bed and slowly approached the ring-shaped portal. On the other side, I could see vast green fields; and loops of impossible geometry. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was Mobius. I heard my stepmother bark up the stairs about dinner being ready. For a moment I looked back at the bedroom door, but soon enough my immaculate mind had already weighed the pros and cons of the situation. I could either stay here, and be a misunderstood lone wolf on Earth; or I could go to Mobius; where I might actually get some respect.

"Heh...guess I don't really have a choice." I jumped thru the portal. Everything went white.

\--

When I slowly came to, I found myself looking up at the azure(That means blue.) sky above. I sat up, thankfully finding me goggles and trenchcoat still intact. But, to my surprise, I now had matching black gloves on, and my hands were huge! As were my feet; Their normally small and dainty form had now grown large. Some sick tennis shoes now adorned his shapely feet. I ran my hand thru my hair, only to accidentally poke myself on a quill. What the? Quills? I scrambled to my feet, running over to a nearby puddle. The face of a porcupine stared back at me from the placid surface of the pristine puddle. Bright, yellow eyes matched my clean new yellow sneakers.

"I'm a...I'm a porcupine?!" I stated. Upon reconnoitering(That means surveying) my surroundings; I found myself in Green Hill Zone. Typical first-stage fare, of course. I flexed my hands, I could feel it already; I was much stronger in this form. Nothing like my life as a human. All my mental skill and technique could finally be allowed to prosper in this magnanimous(That means magnificent.) place. Before I could go anywhere though, a voice called out to me from behind.

"Hey there, dude! I've never seen you around here before!" said Sonic's voice from behind me(Griffith, not that FILTHY mongrel Roger Craig Smith, thankfully.). I turned around to see who was talking to me.

It was Sonic! The Blue Blur himself!

"Heh...uh...yeah." I responded, flabbergasted(Confused.). "I am new here. I'm Dante."

"Well Dante, you look pretty cool! Judging by those slick shoes, I bet you're pretty fast, too." said Sonic. "What do ya say? Wanna have a friendly little race?"

Sonic smirked. Heh, guess there was no avoiding it. I smirked back.

"You're on." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A perilous challenge has been issued to our hero in this brave, new world. Can Dante keep up? Or will he get left in the dust?
> 
> Find out next time; on DANTE; THE CHAOS BALL SAGA.
> 
> ~Supah Dante OVER AND OUT.~


	2. Dante; The Chaos Ball Saga CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Dante have a race to end all races. Just who will come out on top?
> 
> After the race, a new foe appears, with a grisly challenge to our heroes. Stay tuned for another exciting chapter of; DANTE; THE CHAOS BALL SAGA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, Dante!(Get it?) So it seems my story has already picked up some traction; just as I surmised that it would. I've brought up my new interest in creative writing to some of my piers in school, but now Chase McNallie won't stop asking if he can read it. I doubt that overgrown baboon can even read in the first place. Who knows though? Maybe in time, some of my intelligence will rub off on him, heh.

"Alright, how about we race to the end of Green Hill Zone?" Sonic asked quizzically. "But I warn ya, I AM the fastest thing alive!"

Sonic gave a curt chuckle to himself after his objectively FALSE fact. Just to show him what sort of intellect he was dealing with, I then gave a cool rebuttal.

"Well, ACTUALLY, if we're being TECHNICAL(That means specific.), even in entries as early as Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the SEGA MEGA-DRIVE, you were quite briskly outpaced by even Eggman of all people. In fact, if you look at the movement data for both you and your biggest competitor, Mario, you'd find that you both actually go about the same speed," I explained. Sonic gave me a confused look, clearly dumbfounded by my superb knowledge. I decided to continue, just to put the hedgehog THOROUGHLY(That means completely.) in his place.

"And come to think of it, there've been others as well. Since Sonic Adventure 2; Battle, you've had a fierce competitor in Shadow, who is clearly just as fast as you; if not FASTER due to his superior control of Chaos. There's also Chaos himself, who outsped you to escape into a storm drain at the beginning of Sonic Adventure. In Sonic Generations, Silver the Hedgehog showed he can clearly fly just as fast as you can run during his boss fight. Then, in that TRAVESTY known as Sonic Forces, Infinite was clearly faster than you. Tails even said so himself! And let's not forget your biggest rival in the Sonic Riders series; Jet the Hawk. Did I miss anyone?" I asked in a cheeky tone. The blue blur was silent for what seemed like an epoch(That means eternity.). Finally, he mustard up the will to reply;

"Wow, well, not counting those guys you can't name anyone, anyway," said Sonic. I nodded, he had a point there. Those were, surprisingly, the only examples I could think of.

"Tushee, Sonic, tushee." I wouldn't except defeat so easily though. "But, irregardless, let's race."

\--

Sonic and I got into running poses, and Tails had even showed up to oversee the race. Other than a few hellos, I didn't pay any mind to him. He was bullet fodder, if anything. All he was good for was abusing his invincibility(That means invulnerability.).

"Okay guys! You're gonna race to the goal ring, okay?" Tails asked. Where did he THINK we were gonna race to? Obviously to the end of the stage. I decided to just ignore his obnoxiously feminine voice from here-on-out.

"I'll start us off." I raised up my gloved hand, pointing up three fingers. "Three...two...one... Go!"

And so the hedgehog and porcupine took off running. As I thought, my intellectual prowess truly was converted to physical ability in this world. Dante and Sonic were neck-in-neck. A trail of fire blazed behind them from the starting line, singing the grass. Through obstacles and loops, Dante and Sonic blazed through Green Hill.

"Say, you're pretty fast!" Sonic said with a chipper smile. I scoughed.

"Yeah. I know."

"Well then, let's see what you really got!" Sonic sped off down the way, leaving his trademark blue blur behind him. He was so cool. I strained myself to go faster, and my body followed soot. I'll admit, it was...challenging keeping up with him. Sonic truly lived up to his name, it seemed. Not "The fastest thing alive." Just; "The Blue Blur."

I decided Sonic had had his fun for the day. Charging my energy, I suddenly took off; not unlike a bolt of lightning. I easily cot up to and overtook a now thoroughly(That means completely.) trounced and surprised Sonic. The goal was in sight within seconds, and Dante quickly crossed it; securing his victory.

Sonic...eventually caught up, panting heavily. "Wow, I guess you ARE pretty fast, Dante. Great race!"

"Yes. It was." I extended my hand to Sonic, helping him steady himself on his feet. Sonic was practically drenched in sweat from trying to keep up. Dante wondered how moist his socks were. "Actually. I think I just thought of one more person faster than you are."

It was me.

"Not so fast, hedgehogs!" a familiar voice suddenly called. Sonic's eyes widened in terror. I turned around and saw him; a tall, rotund man in a floating pod. Dr. Eggman.

"Robotnik!" Sonic called out. I scoughed once more.

"Actually, his name's always been Eggman. The U.S. just changed his name to Ivo Robotnik for the TV series." I explained. "He is, was, and always will be Dr. Eggman."

Sonic couldn't argue with that, and neither could Eggman. Eggman smiled. "Ah, it seems there's finally another intellectual in Mobius. But it doesn't matter! I've sent this hologram to warn you that I've captured Tails and Amy. If you don't bring the emeralds to me within 48 hours, I'll make MINCEMEAT out of them! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Without pause I quickly jumped up and threw a lightning fast punch at Eggman. But damn; it was a hologram. It seemed we would have to track down the emeralds, and then Eggman himself. What kind of mess had I gotten myself into this time?

"You kidnapped Tails and Amy?! I won't let you get away with this, Robotnik!" Sonic declared.

"Eggman." I corrected.

"Oh right, thanks!"

The hologram began to phaze out, Dr. Eggman laughing triumphantly. "I doubt if you can figure this one out!"

"Damn, now what are we gonna do?" asked Sonic as the hologram disappeared. I patted Sonic on the shoulder, comforting him. "Don't worry Sonic, I'll help you get those emeralds and save your friends. There's no way Eggman can outsmart you when you have ME on your side."

But would I be able to collect all the emeralds before two days time? Would I be able to outsmart Eggman and save my new friends? Only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Dante be able to find all the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to Eggman? Will Sonic ever learn anything about his own franchise? Find out on the next exciting chapter of; DANTE; THE CHAOS BALL SAGA!
> 
> ~Supah Dante OVER AND OUT.~


	3. Dante; The Chaos Ball Saga CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Sonic have to think up a plan to gather the Chaos Emeralds and stop Eggman's scheme!
> 
> It's time for another thrilling chapter of; DANTE; THE CHAOS BALL SAGA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, Dante! I've been away for awhile. Not because of depression or anything; I'm far too emotionally mature(That means sophisticated.) to be felled(That means cut down.) by my own emotions. But now my motivation has finally come back; I'm back in full swing.
> 
> Chase McNallie told me that sometimes getting started was the hardest part of a project; and that sometimes you'd have to fake motivation until you actually found it. Surprisingly; these words weren't completely senseless coming from an ape like him. But that doesn't mean I'm better now because of him. I simply...looked at my feelings from another angle.
> 
> But enough dilly-dallying; Let's get right back into the action!

Sonic and I had searched day in and day out, trying to track down those infamous gemstones. Nearly an hour an a half after our search began, we had finally come upon the sixth one. I placed the red chaos emerald into my hammerspace trenchcoat pocket.

"Wow Dante, you sure are handy at finding the Chaos emeralds!" Sonic said. Well, OBVIOUSLY. "With you around, we'll put a pounding on that Eggman before we know it!"

"Don't worry Sonic. Even with me around, you're not completely useless." Sonic looked hopeful at the proposition(That means suggestion.). I closed my eyes, and began to sense the ambient energy around me. If I focused hard enough, I'd be able to sense the power of the seventh and final Chaos Emerald. My consciousness spread far and wide, sensing the life essence of the plants and animals in a 500 mile radius, but no dice. Seems we'd have to continue our search elsewhere.

"Seems we'll have to continue our search elsewhere, Sonic. I'm not picking up anything nearby." said Dante.

"Shoot. Guess we better get running!"

And so we did.

\--

Through Chemical Plant to Sky Sanctuary; from Mystic Ruins to Station Square; even from Soleanna to Crisis City; we still could not find the last emerald. We decided to take a break in Apotos from the criminally underrated gem; Sonic Unleashed. I sighed, disappointed that Sonic would never again transform into his werewolf state. Unleashed had been peak Sonic game design, through and through. Just imagining his large, furry hands and big, spiked shoes sent shivers down Dante's spine.

"Gee, I sure hope we don't miss our schedule to stop Robotnik," said Sonic.

"Eggman." I corrected.

"Right, thanks."

It was true; Seeing as we stopped for about 30 minutes to eat at Wendy's, the vastly superior burger chain, in Station Square; we only had 46 hours to go before Tails and Amy were finished. Just where was that DAMN seventh Chaos emerald?!

"Right behind you..." a low, gruff voice said. I spun around, my eyes landing on a familiar black hedgehog. He was lounging on the roof of a building, his arm around the waist of an excessively beautiful bat with an ample bosom. It was Shadow the Hedgehog and his girlfriend Rouge the Bat! While one of his gloved hands copped the shapely, beautifully soft bosom(That means breast.) of his bat lover, the other casually chucked a chaos emerald up and down in his hand.

Sonic gasped, "Hey! It's Shadow! And Rouge, too!"

"Long time no see." said Shadow.

"Long time no see!" said Sonic.

"Long time no see~" said Rouge.

"Long time no see." replied Sonic.

Rouge looked down at me; crossing one of those beautiful slender legs over the other one. I blushed, trying to look away from her captivating, magnetic cleavage and shimmering white boots. "Who's your handsome friend there~?" Rouge asked with a lustful smirk. I blushed harder. I could already feel my cargo pants getting tighter and tighter from her gaze alone.

Sonic laughed. "That's Dante! He's a porcupine from another world! But enough about that. Shadow, we need that Chaos Emerald. If we don't, Tails and Amy will-"

"I don't care about those two. I found this emerald fair and square, and G.U.N. wants me to hold onto it. I have no time for your games, Sonic." Damn, Shadow really tells it like it is. He was so cool. Shadow reached down and pinched Rouge's rotund thigh. Damn, I wish that were me.

"This isn't a game, Shadow!" screamed Sonic, charging towards the couple on the roof. "If that's the way you want it, then I'll convince you by force!"

"You won't even get the CHANCE!" Shadow retorted, hefting his beautiful girlfriend up into his arms and raising his green chaos emerald skyward(Up.). "VANISH!" in a flash of light, Shadow and Rouge disappeared. Sonic landed on the roof, but alas -- Shadow and Rouge were gone...

"Damn, they got away..." said Sonic, "Leave it to me; I'll chase em down!" And with that; Sonic took off sprinting(That means running.).

\--

I clicked my teeth in irritation as I walked alone through the streets of Apotos. Just where had Sonic gotten off to? I had searched through the shops and daytime stages, but couldn't find a trace of the blue hedgehog. Dante walked into the nearest alley, leaning up against one of the stone walls. Little did he know; he was not alone. I suddenly felt a curvy, feminine figure in front of me. She placed a finger against my chest. I brought my gaze up, finding them instantly trapped in her alabaster cleavage. It took all of my practiced, gentlemanly class to raise my gaze up to her visage(That means face.). Rouge the bat giggled.

"Hey there, handsome~" she said, eyeing over my impressive body. My face turned red, and I tried to think of something engaging to say. It seemed her mind was already engaged elsewhere though. Her eyes were clearly focused on my package which was growing in stability(Hardness.). Thankfully, my IQ hadn't ONLY been converted to POWER in this world...

"H-hello there, m'lady." I said to her, tipping my goggles in respect. "What brings you here, madam?"

"Well, I wanted to know more about the dashing gentleman accompanying Sonic. A porcupine from another world? Now that's interesting~" she said, her voice like a soft song in my ears. Specifically KATHLEEN DELANEY. Not that Karen Strassman bimbo. MY goddess' voice was as deep and sultry as it was seductive; unlike Karen's mule-like nasally tones.

"W-well, what do you want to know, my lady?" I asked politely. She pressed her incredible bust against my chest. Damn I was hard before, but this was ridiculous. I'd be breaking some kind of power level at this rate xD.

"I wanna know what makes you Earth boys tick~..." she whispered, leaning in for a kiss. This was it. I was finally gonna lose my virginity. Most losers could barely get with some cheap whore in school, but MY first time would be with a porcelain goddess like Rouge. God, I was lucky.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" called a familiarly badass voice. Shadow stood at the end of the alley, glaring at us. Rouge giggled, backing away playfully, "Uh ohhhh~"

I straightened up, trying not to make the massive tent in my pants too noticeable. "U-uh! Shadow! I can explain!"

"No need, I see what's going on here, Dante the Porcupine. You're trying to make love to my beloved Rouge." said Shadow. Damn, he was clever. I had no counter argument for that. "You know, I can't simply let this slide... There's certain manners you're going to have to upkeep during your stay here in Mobius, porcupine."

Shadow suddenly lunged at me, throwing a right punch. I deftly evaded. His punch landed in the wall of the building; obliterating(That means destroying.) it completely. Damn, he was strong! That was the Shadow I knew. I had to defend myself as Shadow launched another attack. He punched and kicked. Even with my superior studying of asian martial arts at my Tae-Kwan-Do classes, he was hard to keep up with! A punch managed to get through, but I powered through the pain. I took a step back, chuckling. "You're strong."

Shadow chuckled as well. "You're not so bad yourself. But you know, I can't let you live after all this." Shadow reached for the cuffs on his gloves. My eyes widened in terror. Shadow clicked the golden ring cuffs from his gloves, releasing his power limiters. This wasn't good; things were about to get serious. He Flashed me a grim smirk; giving me an epic thumbs down as he powered up to maximum.

"YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a massive misunderstanding, Dante has found himself in a scuffle with the legendary Ultimate Lifeform himself! Can Dante hold his own against Shadow's colossal might and battle prowess?
> 
> Find out next time on DANTE; THE CHAOS BALL SAGA.
> 
> ~Supah Dante OVER AND OUT.~


End file.
